


Eccentric Tutor

by CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744



Category: Death Note
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Comedy, F/M, Romance, School, Tutoring, sexy tutor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744/pseuds/CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Death Note AU where Light is Misa's college professor and L is her odd tutor. A work in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Failing

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think by adding a comment! If I receive a lot of positive feedback, I will continue this story! :)

Misa Amane rested her head on her hand and was fantasising about her college professor, Yagami-San, who was currently giving his class a lecture. Yagami-San was young, but due to his extreme intellectual capabilities he was able to easily attain this career. Not to mention he was gorgeous as hell, most of the women in the class (and even some of the men) had huge crushes on him, especially Misa. Actually, you could say that she was obsessed with him (although that could also be considered an understatement in her case).  
“Hey, Amane,” muttered Yagami-San. Misa quickly snapped out of her fantasies and stood up.

“Y-yes Sensei?”

“Ouit day dreaming and pay attention. How do you expect to learn anything if you got your head in the clouds?” he nagged.  
“Yes, you’re right, I’m sorry,” she said as she preformed a light bow, then taking her seat. The students in the class room let out small giggles, causing Misa to blush intensely. After about another half hour or lecturing from Yagami-San, the school bell signaled that the school day finally had ended. A loud, over dramatic sigh of relief was released from the majority of the class as they got out of their seats and collected their belongings. As Misa was about to head out the door, she heard Yagami-San’s voice calling out to her.

“Amane, may I speak to you privately for a moment?” His tone was still a bit irritable, was he still pissed about the whole day dreaming thing? Was he going to make her stay after school?

“Misa, you’re not doing well in my class, you’re doing very poorly in fact.” Wow, he really knows how to get to the point. Misa bit her lip. Indeed, she was fully aware of how crappy she was doing in this class. She isn’t doing too well in her other classes either, but at least she was passing them... barely. Although she didn’t let this get this get to her too much. At the moment she is a very successful model so she was pretty much set for life. The only thing reason that she was attending college was because it was something her parents always wanted her to do, and she wanted to please them (It took awhile for her classmates to get used to the idea that “Misa-Misa" would be attending the same school as them, but they did eventually). As for the English Language course... Well, she had heard the rumors about Yagami-San so she just had to see if they were true, despite not having any interest in learning English.

“Yes, I know,” she said with a quick nod.

“Well, if you begin to do well on homework assignments and tests, your grade should go up to a D. Although final exams are what really matter at this point, since they are just around the corner. Depending on how well you do, you may be lucky enough to receive a C+ in this class if you manage to ace it. I know a C + isn’t the greatest, although in your case it would be great. However, if you fail the exam...”

“Exams are next month right?” Misa interrupted. Yagami-San nodded.

“What do you think I should do to do better on my assignments? And to pass the exam?” asked Misa.

“Right, just what I wanted to talk to you about. Anyway, a lot of students who struggle with their classes seek a tutor. I’d recommend doing that.”

“That’s a great idea Sensei! Thank you,” said Misa cheerfully. Yagami-San let out a small sigh of annoyance.

“Yes, yes, whatever. You are free to go now. Just head to the school’s front office and they’ll set you up with a tutor.”

“Yes, thank you very much for taking the time to see me,” said Misa as she gave a small bow. She then exited the classroom and made her way towards the office.

 

Knowing that Yagami-San actually cares about my grades actually makes me want to do well now! Misa thought as she placed both hands on her cheeks and began blushing. When Misa entered the school office, she saw the secretary sitting at her desk, and was welcomed by a warm smile.  
“Hello, how may I help you today?” she asked.

“Umm... I’m interested in getting a tutor.”  
“Oh! Well in that case, please fill out this form,” the secretary pulled out a stack of papers from her desk and handed one to Misa.

“Here you are,” Misa took the paper and began examining it. The form asked for name, age, phone number, and what subjects were most troublesome. Misa was about to put down just English, but decided to put everything since she wasn’t doing well in any of her classes.

“I’m done,” Misa announced.  
“Oh, good, good. Now, you should be receiving a phone call some time this evening, so be sure to be aware of that.”

“Yes, I will,” Misa replied.

“Okay then, have a good rest of the day,” said the secretary with once again another warm smile.

“Yes, you too,” Misa gave a polite bow and made her way towards the exit.

 

It was around 7:00 pm and Misa had just got out of the shower and was now in her PJ’s downloading music. Suddenly, her cell phone went off. Hm, I don’t recognize the number... maybe it’s about the tutor, Misa thought.

“Hello?” she answered.

“Hello, is this Misa Amane?” The voice came off as a man’s voice, along with sounding very sophisticated and somewhat mono  
toned.

“Yes, and who is this?”  
“My name is Ryuzaki, and I’ll be your tutor for the next few months.”

“Oh, I see...” was all that Misa could reply with.

“Do you have any classes tomorrow?” 

“No but-”

“Well in that case, let’s meet up tomorrow, we should discuss scheduling tomorrow.”

“Does it really have to be tomorrow?”

“The sooner the better.” Tomorrow wouldn’t be bad except for the fact that Misa had a photo shoot.  
“Umm... okay,” she replied. Misa would just to fit this meeting in some how.

“Alright then, let’s meet at a cafe, we can discuss matters there. Is Ichiban's fine?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Alright Amane-San, I will see you at around 2:30 tomorrow, good bye,” and with that, he hung up.


	2. Odd Man Out

"You look so adorable Misa! The viewers are sure to love the next issue!" cheered the camera women as she took more photos. Misa then quickly exited the photo site and back into her dressing room, returning in yet another outfit. This time she was wearing a black shirt with a dancing skeleton that was ripped at the sleeves and bottom, reveling her arms and shoulders along with her belly button, she was also wearing a black and red gloves that showed her fingers, a black mini skirt, and a pair of black combat boots. Misa made a heart shape with her hands and gave a small wink, smiling at the camera.

"Yes! You're doing great!"

"Take a few more photos, then we're taking a break," announced Yoshi.

'Finally! This photo shoot feels like it's taking forever!' Misa thought. Misa then let out a sigh of relief and got out her cell phone to check the time, it was 2:00 and Misa still had that meeting in thirty minutes. She rushed back into the dressing room and put on the outfit she was wearing when she arrived.

"Misa, where on earth are you going?" Yoshi called.

"Sorry Yoshi, but I forgot to mention that I have a meeting today that's really important!"

"Meeting? With who?" Yoshi interrogated.

"My tutor..." Misa replied hesitantly. Yoshi raised her eyebrow.

"Tutor?"

"Yeah... you see, I'm not doing so well in my classes, so I decided to get a tutor." Misa wanted this conversation to be over and to get her butt out that door, but it seems that Yoshi wouldn't allow that at the moment.

"So when is this meeting suppose to take place?" Misa checked her phone once again.

"In about 20 minutes," replied Misa, her tone coming off as a bit uneasy. But a feeling of hope soon struck Misa when Yoshi let out a sigh of defeat.

"Alright Misa, I understand. Your education is very important, and I respect that you're seeking help. But please let me know ahead of time if something comes up," said Yoshi.

"I'm sorry, it's just that it was all last minute, I wanted to tell you last night but it was kind of late so..."

"No, Misa it's fine. You are to call me when ever you need to, I am your agent after all." Yoshi gave Misa a warm smile, which Misa returned. It was very rare for Yoshi to smile, Misa didn't get to see it very often because of how serious and business like she was.

"Anyway, you better get going."

"Y-yeah! I'll see you later Yoshi, and I'll call you about the scheduling later!" Misa called as she ran out the door.

"W-wow... I... actually... made it... on time," panted Misa. As she entered the cafe, she went up to the counter and ordered a nice glass of cold water and sat at the nearest booth.

"Excuse me, are you Misa Amane?" Misa looked up from her drink at the figure that was standing before her, and it wasn't exactly what she was expecting. It was a man who was wearing a baggy white shirt and jeans. He had extremely pale skin almost like a vampire, a hunched back like an old man, and huge bags under his eyes, along with spiky hair that was jet black. Overall, his appearance was anything but ordinary.

"Yes," replied Misa suspiciously.

"I'm Ryuzaki, your tutor. I believe we spoke on the phone last night," Ryuzaki reached out his hand. Misa was a little hesitant to shake it, but did so anyway.

"I noticed that you were sitting here by yourself, so I assumed it was you. Guess I was correct." Ryuzaki then took a seat at the opposite end of the booth, sitting in an odd position. He held his knees close to his chest, and placed his lip over his thumb, gently nipping at it.

"Why are you sitting like that?" Misa questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"My deductive skills will go down by about 40% if I don't. So I must sit like this." he replied bluntly, "I have to be at my best or else what kind of tutor would I be?"

"Oh, uh... I see..."

"Anyway, I was over looked over your form and it stated that you need help in all of your subjects, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. Although it's mainly just English, but it wouldn't help if I got help with the other ones too," confirmed Misa. Ruyzaki scratched his head.

"Oh boy, well in that case, we're going to have to schedule a lot of tutoring sessions," Ryuzaki said with a sigh.

'You don't seem too happy about that... Well, neither am I to be honest...' Misa thought to herself with a pout.

"So what days of the week are you most free? Do you have any extracurricular after school?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Not extracurricular activities but I do photo shoots three times a week on: Sundays, Wednesday, and Fridays, since I'm a model and stuff," she answered.

"Wait, does that mean you're that Misa Amane? Also known as 'Misa Misa?'"

"Yep, that's me."

Ryuzaki's eyes went wide and his tone became a little more enthusiastic.

"I'm a huge fan of your work, I think you're an excellent model," he stated.

"Oh, thanks. It really means a lot!" Misa's impression on Ryuzaki still wasn't all that great, but she was still flattered by his compliment. She appreciated all positive feedback from her fans, even if some of them were a bit strange

"Wait... but today is Sunday, doesn't that mean you had a photo shoot today?"

"Yeah... I kinda had to cancel early..."

"Oh? then you should have mentioned that during our conversation the previous night. I would have picked a different day to meet," Ryuaki looked in a different direction, not making eye contact with Misa. A small expression of guilt appeared on his face, "Now I must admit that I feel a little bad," he continued.

'Well, if you would have let me had a chance to speak instead of hanging up then things would have been better...'

"Oh, no it's alright! Don't worry about it!" It was a good thing that Misa wasn't bad at hiding her true feelings. And it didn't exactly hurt to be good at lying when you needed to.

"Number 15! Your order of a lage strawberry cake and tea is ready! Number 15!" A man called from the food counter.

"Oh, please excuse me for a moment, I ordered some food." Ruzaki left towards the food counter, and soon returned carrying a large strawberry cake and a small cup of steaming tea.

"Would you like some cake?" he asked, "there's plenty of it."

"No thank you, I need to watch what I eat."

"Well alright then, more for me," said Ryuzaki as he took a lage bite of cake, savoring the flavor.

"Wait... does that mean you're gonna eat that whole thing?" Misa asked, staring at him with her jaw slightly dropped.

"Yes, I don't see why I can't."

"But you'll get fat..." she stated. He shook his head in response.

"No, you can burn calories by using your brain, which I do quite frequently, so I shouldn't have a problem." Misa glared at Ryuzaki, but he didn't seem to notice. She couldn't help but feel that Ryuzaki may be mocking her, he just sounds so... arrogant. Is he even aware of this?

"Are you making fun of me or something?" she asked irritably.

"No. Why do you ask? Did I say something unpleasant?" he asked in a sincere tone.

"No, it's okay. Never mind." Guess he isn't. Ryuzaki then took a small sip from his tea, and telling by he his reaction, he din't seem too pleased.

"I asked them to make it extra sweet. Did they not get that last part?" he whispered to himself. Ryuzaki then reached over and grabbed a small bowl of sugar cubes on the table, picking them up one by one with his thumb and index finger and placing them in his tea.

"So let's get to the point now shall we? I think we should do tutoring session every day of the week. Excluding the day of your photo shoots of course."

"What!? That's like, four days a week!" Misa exclaimed.

" need to study as you much as you can if you want to get your grades up," Ryuzaki stated.

"Uggghhhh... you've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not. We will meet up four times a week after school," said Ryuzaki as he took another sip of tea. Misa looked over and noticed that the bowl of sugar cubes was empty. At that moment, Misa was seriously questioning how Ryuzaki wasn't a diabetic.

Misa and Ryuzaki then discussed times they would meet up and where. They agreed to meet at a Library or at Misa's house, maybe at the park sometimes as well if the weather was nice. They also agreed not to meet at cafes or restaurant's too often like they did today because they can get pretty noisy.

"Well, I think that's all for today Amane-san. I will see you tomorrow at the library after school."

"Yep, sure thing," she said with a warm smile. As soon as Ryuzaki towards a different direction, on his way to where ever, Misa let out a deep sigh. She was not looking forward to working with him tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guy's are wondering who Yoshi is, she isn't an OC. She's actually suppose to be that chick that got mad at Misa for skipping out on her photo shoot or whatever. Since she is an extremely minor character, I had to watch that scene again where Misa was visiting Light at college just to learn her name (lol)! But yeah, judging by that scene, she seems to be Misa's agent or manager or something. Had to point that out just in case anyone was confused! I think the only extremely minor characters that are truly memorable in the Death Note series is Matt (which I don't really understand because he dies like two minutes after he comes on screen) and the L fangirl (I think her name was like, Kyoko or something... oh wellz, I don't remember XP). Which is someone I think a lot of us can relate to (lol). XD


	3. First Session

“Alright, let’s work on the next problem: nine x parentheses four x plus three equals what?”

“UUGGGHHH... another one?! We just did like 60 of them already!” whined Misa.

“This is your last problem for now Misa. When you’ve completed that, you may take a brief break,” replied Ryuzaki.

“You know, it’s funny how you used the word ‘brief,’” Misa pointed out.

“Well, we could just continue right after this math problem if you’d like...”   
“Fine, whatever,” Misa grumbled.

“Alright then, let’s proceed. If you need any assistance, just let me know.” 

Misa tapped the end of her pencil towards her lips, she examined the problem than began to write out an solution. After a few minutes, she was finished.

“How’s this?” she asked.

“Hmm...yes... that’s correct, five x minus three,” said Ryuzaki as he tugged his thumb with his lip. Misa noticed that this was yet another one of his strange habits.

“Yay!” she cheered, leaping out of her chair.

“You seem to be grasping these equations a little, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, a little!” 

“Okay then, let’s take a break.” Ryuzaki then reached into his pocket and took out a small panda shaped chocolate cookie wrapped in plastic, he began to rip the cookie into pieces, eating one piece at a time.

“You really shouldn’t be eating food in the library you know,” hounded Misa. Misa wasn’t one to always follow rules, but Ryuzaki’s diet just really grossed her out. 

“Misa, you should really try speaking more quietly, there are other people in here and they need to focus. I suggest whispering if you need to say something.” 

“I know what you’re trying to pull. You’re playing the; ‘I’m going to change the subject so I  
don’t have to listen to you’ game! And just to let you know, it’s not cute,” pouted Misa.

“Hm, I’ve never heard of such a game. It has quite an awfully long title though...” said Ryuzaki.

What is with this guy exactly, is he just trying to poke fun at Misa by pushing her buttons, or was he actually serious? Usually with people it’s easy to tell, although Ryuzaki of course was not like other people. Misa then decided to just drop the subject because she knew she would be defeated (even though she wasn’t quite sure if he was playing a game or not). The two of them just sat there in silence for the next few minutes until Misa decided to speak up again.

“Hey, Ryuzaki... What’s your last name?”

“Hm? Why do you ask?”

“Well, you call me by my last name, yet I have no idea what your’s is. Besides, we don’t know each other all that well so it’s best to address each other by our last names,” stated Misa.

“Yes, I’m well aware of that,” replied Ryuzaki. He sounded as if he was in a conversation with a nagging parent that continously repeated themselves. Misa let out a small growl, that to her luck, Ryuzaki didn’t pick up. They barely know each other yet Ryuzaki already came off as more irritating than a small child. Well, at least to Misa. Who knows how he treats other people.

“Well yeah, so shouldn’t you tell me yours?” Misa grumbled, resting her head on her hand.

“I must apologize, that is private information Amane-san,” said Ryuzaki as he placed another piece of cookie into his mouth. 

‘Private information!? It’s just his last name!? Who does he think he is!?’

“What are you? Some kind of spy? What’s your deal!?”

“No, I am simply a tutor, for the most part,” stated Ryuzaki.   
Misa gave Ryuzaki a confused look.

“Huh? What do you mean ‘For the most part?’” Ryuzaki leaned closer towards Misa, placing his free hand towards his mouth. His words then came out as nothing more than whispers.

“I do a little detective work on the side, I am also known as ‘L’” Misa’s eyes widened. She didn’t know much about detective stuff, but she was familiar with L. Everyone in the entire country of Japan knew who L was, he was almost like a celebrity. L has solved some of the most difficult and horrendous cases. Like five years ago, a man named ‘Hito Watanabe’ was charged for first degree murder of many women and children. Before he was caught, he was nicknamed ‘Red‘ because he would also leave a bouquet of red roses next to his victims. The Japanese police were having such a difficult time trying to catch the killer, so they eventually asked L for help. L was then able to help solve the case six months later. That‘s one of L‘s cases that Misa saw when she watching the news. She ended up remembering it because of how interesting it was, plus this ‘L’ character really intrigued her. He was someone who hid behind a computer, and disguised his voice. No one knew what he looked or even really sounded like. Misa even had some respect for this mysterious detective, although she still wishes that perhaps there could be some divine God that just rid the world of criminals within a matter of time, but like that would ever happen. Of course if it did, Misa always pictured that ‘God’ as Yagami-san.

“Wait, how are you doing both? Do the schools know about this? What-”

“I do tutoring as a kind of ‘stress reliever’ for myself. Cases can be quite a handful. And no, they do not know. I think they would be pretty shocked if they found out, and I’d rather not deal with their reactions. Plus, I’m sure if I told them about it, my whole identity as L would probably be leaked.”

“Why don’t you want the public to know about you?” Misa questioned.   
Ryuzaki just shrugged.

“I’m not too fond of dealing with the public. I feel a lot more secure if I’m behind a computer screen with a disguised voice,” Ryuzaki admitted.

“Well, with the tutoring... that’s not so bad. What’s wrong for giving out your name for that?” Ryuzaki let out a light chuckle.  
“I guess I’m just way too use to staying behind the stage curtain rather than coming out. I know it’s a bit silly, but oh well. Only one other person know’s my true identity.”

“And who would that be?”

“I’d rather not say...”

“Fine, whatever,” Misa pouted. “How’d you even get this job anyway!? Didn’t they want your name and stuff?”  
“Yes, but according to them they were so astounded by my deductive skills that they ended up accepting my offer anyway.” ‘Could this man get any more arrogant? I can’t believe this guy is L!’ Ryuzaki then glanced towards the library clock, then returned his attention towards Misa once again.

“Okay Amane, break time’s over. Let’s get back to work! Chop! chop!” commanded Ryuzaki as he preformed a few quite claps.  
“Whhhyyyy? We’ve been studying foreveeerrr...” Misa whined.

“Aren’t you a little too old to be whining Amane?”

“Well look who’s talking! All you eat is sweets, and you can’t even stand up straight! Now that’s a bit childish if you ask me!” retorted Misa as she crossed her arms.

“You do have a point there. I eat a lot of sugar due to all the energy it provides, and I’ve taken quite a liking to it over the years... as for my posture, that happened due to the way I normally sit, which I already explained to you why I sit the way I do. I’ve attempted to to fix my posture but it really just hurts my back. Plus I can’t stand the way my back cracks... anyway, we’re getting a bit off topic here, we must work on your English, that is the subject you’re most struggling with after all.”  
“Fine...” Misa huffed.

“So what is it that your class is working on?”

“Well, right now were going over some vocab,” Misa explained with dread in her voice. She grabbed her bag from under the table and pulled out a piece of paper from one of her folders, handing it to Ryuzaki.

“I see. How about we go through then?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Aright, I’ll say a word in Japanese, then you respond by saying that word in English, how does that sound?” Misa nodded in response.

“Alright, first one; hon.”

“Uhh... book?”

“Correct.”

“Next one; onaka ga suita.”

“Ummm... angry?”

“No. Next one; iken.”

“Uhhh.... I have no idea...”

 

“Sooooooo how many did I get right?”  
“One... out of twenty...”

“Oh, uh... At least I got one right...” Misa let out a nervous laugh.

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll let you go if you can get at least half of the answers correct. I would usually require more but since you seem really unfamiliar, I’ll go a little easy on you. I want you to look over the vocabulary as many times as you need. And be sure to go study the pronunciation as well, that’s very important. Did your class go through that?”  
“Uhh... yeah a little... man, why does English have to be so tough...”

 

After what felt like a century of studying vocabulary, Ryuzaki finally let Misa go. She was in such a hurry to go that she practically sprinted out the door.

“Phew! Glad that’s over with!” Misa then took note of her hunger when her stomach began to grumble and went to find a close restaurant. She hadn’t eaten since noon and it was now just a little past 6 pm. Misa then headed towards a nearby ‘McDoodles.’ It wasn’t exactly her favorite place to eat, I mean after all, the food they served there was a bit on the fatty side. But when   
you’re utterly starving and you’re too lazy to cook, you can’t afford to be too picky. Misa then walked up to the ordering counter and was greeted by a beautiful young woman with a pixie cut that looked to be the age of 16 or 17.  
“Hello and welcome to McDoodles. What can I get you today?

“Umm... I’ll have a double burger with extra lettuce, a medium order of fries, and a diet coke please,” Misa requested.  
“Alrighty, here’s your number. We will call you as soon as your order is ready.” Misa then sat at the nearest table. She only had to wait a few minutes before she was called up to get her food. When she sat down back down to eat, Misa had to contain herself from scarfing down all of her meal at once. Misa then noticed a girl with spiky blonde hair looking towards her direction while sweeping the floor. The girl seemed to have similar fashion tastes to Misa, for she seemed to this gothic aura about her even though most of her attire was her uniform.

‘Why is she starting at me? Is she a fan?’ Misa wondered. It was then that the girl started walking towards her, not looking nervous at all. In fact, she looked a bit excited.

‘Well she doesn’t seem to be shy...’

“Misa! Is that you?” the girl chirped.

“Yes, and who are you exactly?” Misa knew that she sounded slightly rude, but she was a bit confused at the moment.

“Don’t you remember? It’s me, Shiki! We’ve known each other since middle school. Although the last time I saw you was graduation. Geez it’s been such a long time!” Misa just sat there with a dazed look on her face. She was trying to recall this ‘Shiki’ girl, but couldn’t until... BAM!! Everything was coming back to her now. Misa was starting to remember many things from her days during when she was in school.

“Wait! I remember now! You’re that Shiki, right?” Shiki let out a small chuckle.

“Yep, the very same.” Shiki was one of Misa’s friends during the good old days. She remembered all the classes they used to skip together, all the concerts and parties they went to, and how much trouble the two of them would get into together.  
“I’m really sorry, I honestly thought you might’ve been one of my crazy stalker fans or something... I’m sorry,” Misa apologized.

“Oh no don’t worry about it! I completely understand. You are an up and coming model after all,” replied Shiki.

“So how have you been?” Misa asked.

“Oh, pretty good. Although I am pretty exhausted from work and school... It’s such a pain,” she sighed.

“Yeah! tell me about it! College is so hard and boring, and modeling takes a lot of energy...”

“It must be fun being a model though. I mean, all of those adoring fans, and I’m sure there’s tons of guy’s who’d love to be your boyfriend,” beamed Shiki.

“Well yeah... but the guy I really like is completely out of my league...”

“Oh? How so?”

“He’s... my professor...” Misa admitted. Shiki instantly burst into laughter, causing Misa’s cheek’s to burn a bright pink from embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry Misa, I shouldn’t have laughed like that, but it’s as if you’re in some kind of Shoujo Manga.”

“I suppose...”

“Anyway, enough about that, you mentioned that College was really hard? What’s happening with that? The courses I’m taking aren’t really hard per say, there’s just a lot of work.”

“Well, I decided to get a tutor cause of how bad my grades are...” Misa explained.

“So how’s that working out for you?”

“I don’t know... today was the first session... and he just comes of as extremely weird.”

“define ‘weird’ Misa. Because I’ve probably dated guy’s that are much weirder than your tutor... I know that’s not exactly something to brag about but yeah...”

“He’s just... it’s hard to explain... he just does really odd things like sit funny and eat nothing but sugar... but what really bothers me about him is that he seems so arrogant and I feel that he’s picking on me... although I’m not sure if he just comes off that way, or if he really is that way.”

“Don’t worry Misa, it’s only your first session, just give him some time. And if he really isn’t a good tutor then you can always get a new one, right?”

“Yeah, I suppose...but he’s practically a genius so that would be kinda stupid to let him go...” Shiki’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

“Wow! Really? Then he should be a really good tutor if he’s that smart,” Shiki stated. Misa opened her mouth to speak, she wanted to tell Shiki how Ryuzaki was also ‘L,’ one of the best and well known detectives in the world. But after some thought, she figured it would probably wouldn’t be right to expose his identity. Well, some of it anyway. 

‘Now that I think about it. Why did he tell me that he’s L? Does he trust me? I mean with that kind of role, you just don’t around telling people that’s what you do,’ Misa thought.

“Oh! Sorry Misa, I gotta get back to my shift,” Shiki announced.

“Right, you don’t want to get in trouble. Sorry I kept you.”

“No, no. I’m the one who approached you. Anyway, I know were both extremely busy but we should hang out sometime. We could exchange email, if you want.”

“Sure, I’d love to!” Misa beamed. The two girls then pulled their out their phones and began to send each other their email.

“Well, I’ll see you later Misa!” Misa gave Shiki a warm smile and waved goodbye. When she finished her meal she threw away her remaining trash and put her food tray on top of the trash can. Misa then made her way home after a long day.


End file.
